


Necessary Lube Experimentation

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wants to try out some new lube; Remus is not amused.<b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Lube Experimentation

Sirius laughed, holding the lube out of Remus' grasp as the other man reached across him for it. "No! Sirius! We are _not_ using cherry-flavored ultra-sensation lube! The normal KY is _fine_."

Sirius shook his head, laughing harder as he continued to hold the tube away from Remus. He did his best to ignore the all-too-pleasurable sensation of Remus' naked body sliding across his own; although, judging by the erection Remus was sporting, he was as distracted as Sirius. "But Moony, there's so many different sorts, now! It's like, all the seminal work on lube was done while I was prison, and I missed out on trying them all!"

With a growl Remus lunged. He only succeeded in making Sirius squeeze the tube harder, causing lube to erupt out of the tube and over the two naked men.

Sirius burst out laughing, delighting in the ridiculous, sticky mess. Squeezing the rest of the tube out over them, he tackled Remus, smearing the lube all over them until their lube-covered skin slid over each other and they fell to the bed. Sirius started licking his way down Remus' body, humming as the taste of cherries hit his tongue. Remus laughed, squirming beneath him. The lube made their skin so slick that Remus couldn't get enough traction to push Sirius off of him.

When Sirius finally entered Remus, laughing the whole time, their hands and legs slipped over each other as they tried to find leverage. Sirius ended up laughing through his orgasm, and had to slide his hand more tightly than normal over Remus' erection to create enough friction for him to come.

Never one to bask in the afterglow, Remus smacked Sirius as he slid out of him. "Shower, _now_. And I've got sheets to wash."

 


End file.
